Injured Leo
by Ani Rejl
Summary: Raph and Leo had arguement, again. Leo left them and then he is atacked by a Foot clan and he is seriously injured. When his brothers found him he is dying and later in coma. Raph blaming himself for everything that happened to Leo.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me pls.**

**I hope you will like it. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. :(**

**_Chapter 1_**

Leo with his brothers was on a regular patrol.

„Can we go home, Leo?" asked Mikey tiredly. Leo didn't answer. He gazed to New York's horizon.

„Leo." said Donnie.

„Huh?" confused Leo looked at his brother.

„Is something wrong?" asked Don.

„I... It's nothing, Donnie, thanks. I just think I am also tired." replied Leo with a smile and hoped his younger brother wouldn't ask anymore. Something isn't right, and he knows it.

„So... Can we go home now?" Mikey repeated his question with a smile.

„Ye-"

„Hey! What 'bout me?! Am I a ghost or somethin'?!" Raph didn't let Leo, finished his answer to Mikey, „Am I invisible?!" shouted Raph.

„What? No! What is wrong with you, Raph? Mikey just wants to go home. We all are tired. It was a successful patrol, so-"

„Successful!?" Raphael cut off Leo, again, „Did we find Karai?" when the red-clad turtle said her name, Leo clenched his fists, and he looked at Raph strictly, but his brother didn't notice it and kept talking, „Did we do something important for New York? Did we stop Shredder?!" continued Raph.

„No, but-" Leo was interrupted once more, by Raph.

„You are the worst leader in the history and the worst brother ever! You are too bad that even, YOU, couldn't save Splinter!" when the hot-head brother called out the last word, everyone stopped breathe. Donnie hugged Mikey when he noticed tears on his cheeks. Leo closed eyes, and Raph was looking at him angrily. There was a short while of silence till Leo spoke.

**I hope you like it. I'll try write new chapter every week, but I don't prosimise. Bye**

**~Ani Rejl**


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**A/N Hey, here I am with the new chapter. This time from Leo's POV. And please correct me if I don't have anything right (English isn't my mother language)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 2**_

Leo's POV

When Raph mentioned our dead sensei, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _'Okay, Raph. As you wish, bro.'_

„You know what, Raphael?" I used his full name, „If I am that bad as you sayin' then be the leader yourself." I saw how Mikey's and Donnie's eyes went wide, and I could bet that Raph was kinda surprised too by his look. But then he set his arms against his plastron and told me;

„No problem Fearless. I don't even have to try, and I'll be better than you ever were." With those words was Raph watching me waiting to argue with him, but I didn't want to.

„Okay..." I said with a defeated voice, „Just take care of them." I was surprised by how calm my voice was. I looked towards our younger brothers with a sad smile.

„Leo?" Mikey said my name, maybe he hoped, his sad voice would change my mind. But I closed my eyes, turned around, and start running away. My heart was like it would jump out of my chest due to what I was doing, and Mikey didn't ease my guilt when he called me once more.

_'Poor Don and Mike. They did nothing, and I'm leaving them too. But neither of them said nothing against what was Raph saying. Are they feeling the same as Raph? Splinter is dead because of me? Maybe they are right. If I were faster, smarter and stronger, I could save him. But I _wasn't_. Raphael is right, he is supposed to be a leader from the beginning. They don't need me.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by 5 Footbots. Kind of it, I was glad 'cause I didn't have to think about my guilt, brothers, and sensei.

I unsheathed my katanas and prepared for a fight. 3 of them were running towards me. First Footbot was sliced via my katana another gots a kick by my foot. I dodged the third's attack and cut off his head. When I turned to the remaining Footbots, they weren't 2 anymore, now there was 8 of them, and I was getting a little tired because always I defeated 2 of the bots there appeared other 4. I was trying to fight, but there was too many of them. Maybe 20? I didn't count how many guys wanted me dead, this time. I was focused to stay alive, destroy most of these bots, and defend my family before them, to not fail them. Again.

Sudden and extreme pain pass through me, I yelled in the pain and dizziness came pretty fast. After some time, - I didn't have any clues about how many seconds or minutes past - when dizziness regressed a bit, my leg was burning, Footbot's sword was through my calf, and it was bleeding horribly. _'C'mon Leo! You can NOT fail again.'_ I felt dizzy once more, _'Just a.. couple of them.. to defeat.'_ My thoughts were getting blurry, and the dizziness wouldn't help much too. When I tried to get up, another wave of pain pass through me again, and I fell on my hands and knees with an extra yell that ran out of my throat. The Footbots surrounded me, I was passing out from the pain in my leg, and side. Wait. Side? When my eyes met another sword in my side, I cried. _'Here I am, the Fearless leader of Hamato clan. Shivering, almost passing out because of blood loss, ''standing'' only on his now weak hands and knees, surrounded by Foot.'_ My thoughts were stopped when one of Footbots pull out the katana from my side, and another pain arrived. It hurts more than before, and I yelled once more.

Black and blue dots were dancing in my, already blurry sight, and I knew this is my end. I failed New York City, I failed my friends, I failed my family...

Then there was nothing until I fell on the ground in an alley. I didn't have the strength to scream or do anything. I laid there for some time, then I took all my strength and crawled behind the last dumpster in the alley. Every move was painful. I couldn't do anything than just lie on the cold concrete and wait for death.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please leave review and wait for next chapter :) Thanks **

**~Ani Rejl**


	3. Chapter 3: Raph

**A/N Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 3**_

Raph's POV

_'Stupid Leonardo. After Splinter's death, he's unbearable. Who needs him anyway? He gives orders and tells us what to do. Tsss. Thank God, he left.'_

„Is this what you wanted?" I almost jumped outta my shell when Donnie broke the silence. And he was... angry? „You wanted Leo to leave?!" he continued. I was kinda confused. _'Don's most of the time, the calm one, but why is he mad at me? He should be mad at Leo! He left us, not me.'_

„Whatever. We're better without him." Don stared at me angrily. I was gettin' nervous 'cause always when Don's angry it's worse than Leo when I don't obey his orders. But I didn't show it.

„What!? How can you say this, Raph? He is our eldest brother and leader! He-"

„He's a teacher's pet! His solo missions are pretty selfish and don't say that ya like when ya take care of him 'cause he has another little boo-boo." I interrupted Donnie, and after my last word, I knew it was a mistake. He was looking at me disbelievingly with fire in eyes.

„You think that was a ''little boo-boo'' when Shredder almost killed him!? Or do you think that he saved our shells many times because he is selfish?!"

„He-"

„Shut up, Raphael!" _'Whoa, whoa. Don, and swear?'_ „When we are sick, he takes care of us, but when he is sick, we don't even know he is, because he doesn't want us to worry about him!" once, in my life, I didn't have words for this. I looked down and clenched my fists and teeth. Donnie knew I'm outta words, but he didn't say anything.

„Did you hear that, guys?" Don and I turned to Mikey, who had his shell to us.

„Heard what, Mikey?" asked Donnie with a calm and confused voice. _'Suddenly he's calm.'_ I thought.

„The yell, dude." Mike turned to us, and then back. We were quiet, focused to hear anything except New York.

_*Scream*_

For a few moments, we were in silence, staring to the direction of the scream. Then we looked at each other with no words. Mikey wanted to say something, but another yell stopped him. We launched from the rooftop we stood before and ran towards the voice.

We were jumping from roof to roof, still without words. None of us wanted to say, what we all expected. _'Oh, shell. Please, let this isn't Leo.'_ Suddenly, Don stopped in front of me, and I almost bumped into him. When I looked at the same rooftop as he, I was scared.

The roof was full of destroyed Footbots. We jumped there and started searching for any clues 'bout Leo. When I was walkin' between the bodies, I was gettin' nervous and worry 'bout Leo. There was like, 50 Footbots' bodies and the thought that Leo did this was terrifying. Then I hit somethin' with my foot, and the noise of metal against the concrete roof forced my brothers turned to me from different parts of the roof. Leo's katana. I picked it up and looked around for the second sword. Don and Mikey came to me.

„Raph?" Donnie asked, and Mikey had a quizzical look.

„I-" _'Oh, shell. If anythin' happened to Leo, I swear I'll kill him by myself.'_ „Eh. D, we'll check the alleys. Mikey, try to find Leo's katana and warn us if ya see anythin'." When Mikey was already searching, Don grabbed my arm and pointed on something on the roof. When I looked at its direction, I found out it is blood. We looked at each other and split up to the side-alleys.

**A/N I hope you like it, and if yes leave review! :)**

**~Ani Rejl**


	4. Chapter 4: Donnie

**A/N Thank y'all for reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT **

_**Chapter 4**_

Donnie's POV

_'I never thought that Raphael can be so dumb, but a few minutes ago he convinced me that he can. He and Leo were always arguing, but this time it was different. Raph said that Leo is the reason why is Master Splinter dead. What was he thinking? He- All of us know that Leo is blaming his self even if we skip breakfast.'_ I was still searching in the alley when Mikey called me from above. I didn't know what it was, but by the tone of his voice, it was important. When I got on the roof, Mikey immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other alley, where was our older brother.

We dropped into the alley. There was dark until my eyes adapted, but after that what I saw, I wanted to close my eyes tightly and get out the sight from my mind. Raph was kneeling next laying Leo, his hands on a wound in Leo's side. The puddle of blood around them was getting bigger, and Raph was telling something to him. Then he looked at me with angry and worrying eyes.

„Do somethin', Don!" Raph's words forced me to action. I ran to them and checked Leo's pulse. I could barely find it.

„Mikey, call April. We need Shell-raiser, immediately." Then my attention turned back to my eldest, dying brother. I unwrapped my bandanas and put them around his side.

„What 'bout his leg?" asked Raph. _'His leg?'_ A sword was in his calf, almost to the other side, and the hilt of the sword was gone. _'What to do, what to do, what to do? Think, Donatello! If I pull it out, somehow, he will bleed out faster. But it is dangerous to let the sharp blade inside if we gonna move with him.'_

„April's on her way, she should be here in 5 minutes." said Mikey.

„Thanks." I said absently still watching Leo, „Give me your bandanas." My unharmed brothers did as I ordered, and I put the clothes carefully around his side and leg.

We all sit next to Leo and tried to keep him warm. I checked his pulse every 30 seconds. Always I did it, it was weaker and weaker than the last time. This was definitely, the longest 5 minutes in history.

**A/N Hey, I just wanted to say; I'm so sorry that you must read this terrible english.. **

**~Ani Rejl**


	5. Chapter 5: Leo

**A/N I'm sorry, guys. I wasn't at school for a month so I have lots of homework, but I did it, here you are. Enjoy. :) And thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 5**_

Leo's POV

Darkness and pain. Only two things I could feel. The pain was a clue that I was alive for now. _'I hope the Footbots didn't go after my brothers. However. I failed. I am a failure, just a big failure, and a burden for everyone. It's good that I'm dying, I will not bother anyone, anymore.'_ I was gettin' colder every minute, and my dizziness did not help me much. I was breathing heavily, trying to get some air into my lungs, but when the cold air got there, it hurt. _'I never thought, the death is such painful.'_ I said to myself.

Suddenly I wasn't getting colder. I was cold, almost freezing, but it didn't get worse. _'What's happening? Am I dead now?'_ It was possible because I was warming up, and it was so comfortable. But my idea of death was destroyed by a pain in my leg and side. _'Nope, I am definitely alive.'_ I thought and cried in pain. My leg was throbbing and my side- well.. the whole body was tingling. Some kind of a cold liquid was inject to me, and I felt the cold streaming through my veins. Then everything blacked out.

_-/-/-/-_

_'Dark. Again. When I can finally die? I am a burden for my brothers, they don't need me!'_ The cold interrupted my begging for death and pain joined its self too. Suddenly I got convulsion to my leg. I wanted to stop the pain, but I could not move a single muscle. I felt nothing but the pain, and it was gettin' worse. _'PLEASE, just let me die!'_ I begged, but no one answered or did anything. The leg was burning like hell and from the unendurable pain, I passed out.

**A/N I know you were maybe expecting Mikey's POV, but I don't know what about he could think about. Reviews helps :)**

**~Ani Rejl**


	6. Chapter 6: Donnie

**A/N I'm so sorry, guys. I finished it on wednesday, but I had no time to publish it. Here you go and enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

**_Chapter 6_**

Donnie's POV

When the Shredder almost killed Leo, I thought it was worst. But when I saw him now? He was laying on the floor in Shell-raiser, and every little stone on the road made him a pain. Even I gave him morphine. Hear his panting did not ease my guilt. _'If I weren't arguing with Raph and went after him, he would stand on his legs right now and protect us from everything as always.'_ I didn't know what I was supposed to do. His bandanas were soaked with blood, and he was getting paler. Suddenly the Shell-raiser jumped maybe a meter in the air, and I had to hold Leo down.

„You want to kill us all, Raphael?!" I shouted.

„My fault, Brainiac. But if I slow down, Leo will die either way." He shouted back. For once, I had to agree with him. If we won't be in a lair in time, Leo can bleed out.

„You can fix him, Donnie. Right?" I hoped, Mikey will not ask me. His voice was tearing my heart, and his look was anxious for good news._ 'Poor Mikey...'_ I looked at Raph. He obviously heard Mikey's question, but he didn't react. Leo is not here, so we have to take a ''protector role'' instead of him.

„I sent April to get some medicaments I should need. If she gets them, then probably yes." I lied to him and gave him a fake smile. _'I don't like when I have to lie to my brothers, especially Mikey, but this was necessary. If I told him the truth, he could be depressed. And it can not happen. Not to Mikey.'_

_-/-/-/-_

When we arrived at the lair, April was waiting for us at the entrance, and Casey was watching a TV.

„Raph, help me with Leo to my lab. April, come with us, please." I ordered from Shell-raiser's door.

„Comin'." She replied immediately. Then I turned to Mikey, who was jumping out of the van.

„Mikey, if you want, you can cook something for later. Casey? You go with him." I knew Casey can't cook, or do anything in a kitchen, but at least he can cheer Mikey up a bit.

_-/-/-/- In the lab -/-/-/-_

„Put him on the table. April, bring the medicaments, please." She nodded. I, with Raph, put Leo down, and I went to prepare tools, to help our leader.

I couldn't not see Raph, how he was watching Leo. The way of his look, I never saw him like this before. The anger mixed with regret and guilt. _'He cares..'_ „Raph?" I asked carefully. He clenched his fists and then released.

„It's my fault, Donnie." Raph's voice wasn't rough as usually. It has got a soft and worrying accent. I could say something. But I didn't. It was kind of true, that what he said. But then the word ''could'' changed in ''should'' when I looked at him.

„Raph, I-"

„You don't have to say anythin'. I get it." He said, and I felt guilty because of it. _'If there was Leo or Mikey instead of me, they would say, it is not his fault or anything else that would help him, but I did nothing. You are such a good brother, Donatello. Bravo!'_ There was silence until April entered the lab.

„Here you are, Donnie." She put it on my table and gave me a slight smile. I really appreciated a smile in a situation like this.

„Okay, now everyone out, I need to concentrate." I said. April nodded and left, but Raph turned to me and spoke up with his rough voice again.

„I'm not leaving him!"

„Raph, I need to be alone with Leo. It won't take long, I promise." I really wanted Raph to leave, I needed to give Leo full of my attention.

„Don. I need to be with him. I won't leave him 'till he wakes up. Just please," his voice cracked, „let me, be here." I stared at him surprisedly with no words for a while. I sighed.

„Okay. But you will help me."

„Promise." Said Raph.

Suddenly our attention turned to Leo when he began to wriggle.

„Hold him down!" I shouted on Raph, I grabbed the bag with medicaments and ran to my brothers. Leo's leg was bleeding even worse than before. _'I have to take the blade out. Quickly.'_

**A/N ****_Me:_**** uh.. Is the english bad?**

**_Everybody:_**** Yup. Of course. Nothing is worse.**

**Thank you all for reviews, it helps me so much. Luv you, guys!**

**~Ani Rejl**


	7. Chapter 7: Mikey

**A/N I'm so so sorry, guys. I was in England last week, so I couldn't write. This chapter isn't in my notebook, where I wrote a brief plot, but I got new idea, so it will be longer and more interesting (the whole story). Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Mikey's POV

It is two weeks since Leo was attacked and then fell in a coma. Don's barely sleeping, and poor Raphie is mad at everyone who just says ''hello''. He is in the lab with Leo almost 24/7. His food is mostly untouched, and he sleeps only when a microsleep gets him. Me and Donnie are worrying about him the same as 'bout Leo. Don tried many times to tell Raph that his hunger strike and not enough of sleep won't help Leo and him as well, but Raph doesn't listen to him. Anyway, always when I ask Donnie, what happened that night of the attack in the lab, he tells me, he has to check on Leo. I know something happened, I just don't know what.

I looked at the clock, on my night table, it was 6 am. I tried to fall asleep for a bit longer. It was useless. I got up and walked toward the kitchen, but when I was passing by the dojo, I couldn't hold myself and peeked inside. I hoped so much that Leo will be here meditating or training with his always cleaned katanas. No one. Just dust, dark and sound of streaming water in pipes.

„Is everything alright, Mikey?" A sudden voice behind me creeped me out, and I gave a little shriek into silence and turned to the voice. „Calm down, Mikey. It's me." Donnie went closer to me. „See?"

„Aah. Dude, you scared me."

„I know." he chuckled a little. „What are you doing here? It is 6 am, you usually get up at 9." Now it was me, who chuckled.

„Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

„Neither me." He said and grabbed me around shoulders. „Let's have a breakfast." He smiled at me and led us to the kitchen.

_-/-/- after breakfast -/-/-_

When we were leading to the lab, I looked at the doors, and my smile faded. Donnie obviously noticed it.

„Has happened something?" He asked as we stopped.

„No- Well- I'm just-" I couldn't say one sentence, how my thoughts were running.

„Take a time, Mike. I'll wait." He said with a caring look.

„What will be with Raph if Leo won't wake up?" My question evidently surprised him, 'cause his eyes went wide.

„Ehm... We have to hope that, Leo will come back to us soon." He fell silent for a while and he looked at the lab doors. „As soon as possible." He said quieter, most likely to himself. I know that something happened that night. Something really important, but they don't want to tell me.

When we entered the lab, Raph was in one of his microsleeps. His head was resting on his arms on Leo's temporary bed, and dinner from yesterday was dry and untouched, again. Donnie looked at the plate with dinner sadly and replaced it quietly with today's breakfast. Then he checked Leo's temperature and went to sit down with his laptop. I sat carefully next to Raph by Leo's legs and fell asleep.

_-/-/-/-_

„Raph, you really need to sleep and eat. You lost weight, and you are out of energy." _'Donnie?'_ I didn't move, because this was a chance, how to find out what happened.

„I don't need anythin', Don." From Raph's voice was obvious his exhaustion. „Only I know, what I need right now."

„What is it?" asked Donnie a little bit irritated.

„I don't have to tell you."

„Yes, you have." Don lowered his voice, „Raph, look. I am your brother as well, as Leo or Mikey are. Did you saw your self in a mirror in the last week? Do you think, Leo would want you, to be like that?" There was a minute of silence until Raph spoke again.

„If he doesn't want me ''like that'', why is he still in a coma." Replied Raph emotionlessly and went back to Leo's bed. „Go. Get some sleep, Don."

„Me? You are the one, who needs sleep!"

„I'm not leavin' him, Don! How many times have I to tell you?! When I left him last time, he died! I can't do it again." _'Wait, what? But Leo is alive, breathing right next to me. Unless... He died that night..'_

**A/N I'm sorry, once again, and if you wanna know more about my trip in England visit my instagram: anirejlova**

**And thank y'all for reviews! :***

**~Ani Rejl**


	8. Chapter 8: Raph

**A/N Agh! The school will kill me someday. This chapter isn't long, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 8**_

Raph's POV

„If you don't need anythin' else, Don, leave me alone." I said, and my attention turned to Leo again. Don stood there for a little next while, and then he walked out of the lab. I looked at my youngest brother to make sure he's sleepin'. Then I spoke. „Oh, shell. If you know what is happenin', Leo. Don's most of the time irritated and Mikey is more annoyin' than before. And I thought it isn't possible." I chuckled and glanced at Mikey, „He's throwing water balloons every week and his pranks are more often. I know he's tryin' to cheer up the mood in the lair, but this isn't a time for jokes. And I swear if you don't wake up soon, I'll kill him someday." a slight smile appeared on my face, but fell again when Leo hadn't any response. „Agrh. This is useless. C'mon, Leo!" I jumped off the stool I was sitting and did a few steps from him, „You HAVE to wake up! Who will say to me when train. Who else will be awake late at night just to make sure that everyone is okay and safe." I stopped talking to no one, looked down and said with a lowered voice. „With whom I'll have patrols and tell him problems... Don't do this to me, bro. I don't want to be the eldest." I looked up at my unconscious brother. No reaction. Again. „*sigh*, whatever." I said and sat back on the stool.

After a while, my baby bro woke up.

„*yawn*, hey Raphie. Wa-"

„Don't call me that." I said emotionlessly still with sight on Leo.

„Okay..." a few seconds was silence, but it wouldn't be Mikey if he didn't speak again. „Wanna talk?"

„No." I answered shortly.

„Hungry?" _'He will not stop asking, will he?'_

„Not at all."

„Donnie and I made you breakfast."

„Hmm."

„Don't you wanna try? It isn't poisoned, don't worry." He chuckled.

„Maybe later, Mike." I still didn't look at him.

„Oh, fine. I'll leave you. You okay with that?"

„Yeah."_ 'Finally, I'll be alone.'_ Mikey got up and walked towards the exit.

„If you need anything I'll be right there." He said as he pointed to the living room. When doors closed I looked at them and then back. I take a look around the lab and my sight stopped on a plate with breakfast. I didn't know if I should eat it or not. I wasn't hungry, so why should I? My arguing with myself about breakfast was interrupted by Leo's moan.

„Leo?"

**A/N Ta-ta-tá! **

**Will Leo wake up? How will Raph react? Even I don't know xD**

**Thank you so much for reviews! It helps me so much!**

**~Ani Rejl**


	9. Chapter 9: Leo

**A/N I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Last week of school and I hope, I'll have a time for ya. Enjoy Leo's flashback. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 9**_

Leo's POV

_\- *Flashback* -_

_Winter, 2 years ago, Michaelangelo and Leonardo are on patrol_

„Leeeo, why we have to be on patrols even when it's snowing? I don't mind patrolling in winter, but snow? Like, yeah. I can do snowballs, but everything is cold. Not cold to you?" asked Mikey, but he didn't let me answer to his question, and he continued. „Remember, how Raph told me if I lick a traffic sign and make a wish, the wish will come true. I believed him and licked it. My tongue froze to the sign, and Donnie and you had to help me meanwhile Raph was laughing. Heh. But my wish really came true. A pile of snow dropped onto Raph." Mikey chuckled. I was watching him with a smile, and then I noticed he is shivering. I took off my jacket and put it around him. „Leo, what are ya doing? You'll freeze."

„It's okay, Mikey. I still have a sweatshirt, and I think we were there long enough."

On the way home, was getting more and more snowy, but Mikey didn't stop telling his winter stories where he was mostly teasing Raph, but suddenly he stopped talking and stood.

„Mikey? Is something wrong? Mikey? Mike!" I shook with him.

„I don't feel fingers." he was moving with his semi blue fingers and then he looked at me with fear in eyes.

I took off my sweatshirt and gave it on his hands. The cold wind surprised me. It was like little shards into my skin, but I didn't have time for self-pity. I looked in an alley, but the sewer hole was covered with snow.

„We have to keep moving, okay?" my little brother nodded. Every sewer hole we passed was covered in snow. Mikey was almost crying, and my skin hurt because of the sharp wind and snow.

„Leo, I can't. It really hurts." Mikey's desperate voice took my patient away.

„Come. Down there, in the alley is a sewer hole. Just give me a minute to get the snow out of it, okay?"

„Yeah."

When I got almost all of the snow out, I heard something from the street.

„Well, well, well. See who is there." _'Purple Dragons.'_ „Freaks wanna go home." They laughed. I turned to Mikey.

„Mikey, I need you to go."

„Leo-"

„I'll go later. Now go!" I turned back and wanted to take my katanas, but they froze in the sheathing. As the Dragons saw it, they started laughing.

„Leo-" began Mike.

„GO!" I shouted at him and the last thing I heard before the fight, was a sound of closing sewer cover hole.

I don't remember almost everything what happened in the fight, but the last thing I remember is how I'm laying in the snow completely frozen and then the red color and a voice which is saying: „Sometimes you are stupid, Fearless, ya know?"

_\- *End of flashback* -_

The memory is gone. But the cold is still here...

**~Ani Rejl**


	10. Chapter 10: Donnie, Leo

**A/N Finally. School has ended and I have holidays. But that I have more free-time doesn't mean more chapters. I have to be in a mood for writing or else it will end terribly. :D Double POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 10**_

Donnie's POV

I was in my room, thinking about how to convince Raph to eat when Mikey rushed in.

„Donnie! Donnie! Something is happening!" He said and ran out. I was immediately on feet and went after Mikey. But when I ran out of my room, I was completely wet, and Mikey was shouting; „Oh yeah! All hail to Dr. Prankenstein and his water balloons!"

„MIKEY!" I shouted at him. „You can't do that! I thought that it is something with Leo!" His smile faded.

„I- I'm sorry, Don. I didn't mean to." My madness was gone as I looked at my little brother.

„Mikey, I'm sorry too. I should not shout at you like that. Come here." I hugged Mike, and he hugged me back tightly.

„I want Leo to wake up..." he said with the saddest voice I have ever heard from him.

„Yeah... Me too." And I pet his shell.

„Don! Hurry!" 'Raph.' I thought and rushed to the lab with Mikey behind me.

„What?" I ran to him.

„He moaned and he's cold as hell."

„Well, practically he can't be 'cold as hell' because-"

„Brainiac!" He cut me off.

„Uh, sorry." When I touched Leo, it was worse than I expected. „Get him to the bathtub. The water has to be warm. Not hot, but warm. Be careful about his wounds. I'll get some lamps." _'What is happening with Leo? Three weeks nothing and now this? I don't like it.'_

When was Leo in the bathtub with warm water and the light from lamps was on him, we were next to the tub. Raph was kneeling, and I with Mikey were standing behind him. The room was filled with silence until I spoke up.

„Did you eat something, Raph?" I asked

„No." he said simply.

„I don't know how else I have to tell you; You must eat."

„Leo's almost frozen and ya care 'bout my appetite?" He turned to me.

„Please, eat, Raph. If not for us," I glanced towards Mikey, „then for him." My sight halted at Leo's pale, cold body, and then I looked to Raph's emerald green eyes. „Please." He grabbed his head.

„Arrgh. What I've to eat for your peace, Brainiac?" asked he.

„Yaay!" Yelled Mikey. I and Raph looked at him and Raph rolled his eyes and scoffed.

After two hours we moved Leo back to his bed in the lab and gave a blanket over him. The rest of us stayed that night there as well, and I think everyone fell asleep pretty fast. Raph finally ate three slices of pizza and fell into a deep sleep. Mikey drew Harry Potter on Raph's plastron, where he has a chip, with a felt-tip pen, and then the sleep got him too. I was tired, so I checked Leo once more. His temperature was better than before, and his pulse was fine too. _'Nothing to worried about.'_ After I sat on my chair, the Dreamland came to me.

**-POV change-**

Leo's POV

The cold got off a little, but I still felt it inside me. It was like shards were stabbing me and I couldn't do anything. Suddenly from nowhere, there were voices.

„Wake up, bro."

„Come on, Leo."

„Guys, let him be."

_'Mikey? Donnie? Raph?'_

„Who needs him, huh? All he did is that he's responsible for Splinter's death."

„Yeah, you're right."

_'But- I tried...'_

„Indeed."

_'I really did my best!'_ I cried, _'Can you hear me?'_

„But it wasn't enough, Failure. Let's leave."

_'No. Please. Don't leave me!' _

„Too late, Lame-o-nardo." And this was the last thing I heard. I was crying. The Fearless leader... The Failure.

_-/-/-/-_

Black. Blue. Black. Blue. Black. Blue. Black.

These colors were slowly changing in front of my eyes. _'What happened?'_ I thought. Then I got up on my feet in the middle of darkness. I looked around. A few steps before me was something white. I walked to it and picked it up. It was a card. Cards. Cards with a text.

_'Hamato Raphael.'_ I read another one and another one._ 'Hamato Donatello. Hamato Michaelangelo. O'Neil April. Jones Casey. Tang Shen. Ice Cream Kitty. Bebop. Rocksteady. Rahzar. Fishface. Stockman Baxter. Tiger Claw. Footbots. Oroku Saki. Hamato Yoshi.'_

_'Who are they?'_

**A/N I know how much you love my cliffhangers so I giving you another one. I'm leaving out the ''space time'' part cuz I don't like it much and I had to not metion Shinigami even I love her, because of the timing. -Karai is lost and Shredder is still alive. Sooo... Ya know.-**

**Thank you so much, for reviews. BYE!**

**~Ani Rejl**


	11. Chapter 11: Raph

**A/N Two chapters in one day? WTF? Yeah, I really have a mood for writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 11**_

Raph's POV

Four weeks. Four fuckin' weeks is Leo in a coma. My two younger brothers are doin' me a company. When they finally get, that I won't leave Leo, they joined themselves to me. They only go away when they go to bed, but sometimes they do a sleepover here, or Don falls asleep on his desk. A week ago was Leo very cold and then his wound in calf reopened. Donnie's trying his best and Mikey- Well, he's Mikey. He's cooking for us, and he even moved the TV in here. April excuses herself for not being there the whole time, but now she has holidays so she'll be here for some time. Mike is excited 'cause we'll watch films and play video-games she'll bring along. About Casey; We only know he'll visit us today, but then he's going somewhere with his family. I still don't want to eat, but Donnie's really annoyin', so I have a slice of pizza for three days, and he's fine with that. It's called compro- Com- Argh. Compromi- however Leo calls that.

„Rahie. Wakey-wakey eggs' n bakey." said my baby bro as he was moving with breakfast on a plate in front of my face.

„Once more, call me 'Raphie' and you will regret it." I said and gave him a slight smile. „Give it to Don. I'm not hungry."

„Aww, c'mon. I made it all for you, Raphie." He giggled a little.

„I'll get you for what you said!" I said with an amused voice. He yelped and started running after he put the plate on table. I ran after him, and when I reached him, I sent him to the ground and started tickling him. He was laughing, and he couldn't stop.

„I see someone has a good mood." Someone said. I turned to their direction.

„Oh, Hey, Don." I said to my younger brother, who was standing in the doors to the lab with a cup of coffee as I was getting up, Mikey still laughing.

„We have visitors." He said as he walked in. Mikey stopped and immediately was standing.

„April's here? Has she the films and video-games?" He asked anxiously.

„Yes, Mikey. I have it." April entered the lab with a box and Casey behind her.

„Yay!"

„How's Leo doing?" She asked worriedly as she kneeled next to his bed, the box on table.

„Well... The most dangerous is that his wound on leg reopened, and before that, he was freezing, but I still don't know why." replied Don.

„Do you know when could he wake up?" Casey asked with a cue of care in his voice. Donnie just shook his head and the lab filled an awkward silence.

„So. Can we watch films?" Mikey asked with a smile, trying to get us out of the sad mood.

**A/N Kinda short and it has a weird end, but the next part will be interesting. -Again from Leo's POV, but whatever. It is his story :D**

**~Ani Rejl**


	12. Chapter 12: Leo

**A/N Hi! Maybe you'll hate me after this chapter not just because of the english :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 12**_

Leo's POV

I was sitting in the middle of dark playing with my bandanas on hands when my head started burning. But after a while, was burning the side and my calf as well. And suddenly- BLICK.

_/-/-/-/_

I sat from the laying position really fast, hyperventilating and because of the sudden move, my side hurt more. I made a grimace from pain and held it.

„LEO!" Someone yelled, and the chair they were sitting before fell on the floor. I looked at the speaker. It was a turtle like me. With a purple mask? _'Okay, this is weird.'_

„Leo!" Almost at the same time shouted another one. This time with a red mask. Then there was the last one with an orange color and behind him, there were people. A girl and a boy. All of them ran to me and when I wanted to move back I felt a cold, wet wall on my skin. I carefully touched it like I've never seen it before.

„Leo, are you in any pain?" Asked the purple masked one, and he was looking at me worriedly. Meanwhile, the orange one had a really big joy in his look, but at the same time, he was looking at the wall and me confusedly. The one with the red went through the group and hugged me. I tensed.

„Oh, Leo. Never, ever do this to me again. I thought I might lose ya." He told me to ear. Then the little turtle added himself and hugged me too, but I didn't hug them back. I had to pull out from them on my own. When they let me go, I looked at them all with a very confused look.

„Is everything okay?" Asked the tallest turtle. I didn't give him any response.

„Leeeo. You see a ghost or something?" The turtle with the orange mask asked and giggled.

„W-" I had to clear my throat.

„It's okay, Leo. Take time." Said the purple one, and I cleared my throat once more.

„Wh- Who are you?" Everyone gasped. The girl had her hands in front of her mouth. Her boyfriend stared at me with wide, surprised eyes. The little, orange masked turtle had a very sad look and it looked like he will cry. The tallest turtle had widened eyes with a slightly opened mouth where one tooth was missing. And the red one was looking at me like I just disappeared. And maybe it was true... Then the purple turtle started talking.

„Are you saying, that you don't know who we are?" I gave him an uncertain nod. „Okay. Just don't be scared, fine? Do you know who are you?"

„Leonardo. Hamato."

„Good." The others were watching us quietly. „Do you know where are you?"

„Leo, I need you to answer my questions, okay?" The kind, purple-masked turtle started. „It won't hurt. Will you answer me, Leo?" I looked at him, then at the group behind him and back to him.

„Where's Karai?"

**A/N Well... Idk which POV next. Leo again or Raph. Or mixed like it was in Chap. 11, but with that, that the time line will be only one and there will be POVs of all of them in the same time. :) :/**

**~Ani Rejl**


	13. Chapter 13: Where's Karai?

**A/N Just for understanding;**

_**Chapter 13**_

**_1) Karai just mutated in a snake_**

**_2) Shredder and his clan is still alive_**

**_3) Splinter is dead_**

**_4) Shinigami is not here_**

**_5) Space adventures doesn't exist or traveling in time with Renet_**

**_6) This is my fanfic so not all is as in the show_**

Leo's POV

Karai. The only person I can remember after this all, but when I mentioned her, everybody froze.

„Uh, You- You remember Karai?" Asked the purple-masked turtle hesitantly.

„Has happened something to her?" I asked.

„Uh, No. Not exactly. Will you answer me some questions?"

„I want Karai. Where is she? I want to talk to her." I was getting nervous, and when the tall turtle wanted to grab my shoulder, I moved back as far as I could. My leg started to hurt again. I held it with a grimace on my face, and everyone in the room did a step or two closer. When the pain went off a little, I looked at the kind, purple turtle. „I want be alone."

„I- I'm not sure if I can leave you, Leo." He said and looked at the ground. „Someone has to be there with you." I wasn't happy with this answer. „But if you want you can choose who will stay here." _'At least something.'_

„You." When I said it, the red-masked turtle fastly walked out of the room, and everyone turned his direction, but then my attention took something else. A flickering box. TV. Until now, I didn't notice it in the background. On the screen was an old man in a red costume with a young man and a weird, green guy in the same outfit as the old man. Then the old man slapped the young one. _'Huh, weird film.'_

„Guys, would you mind if you leave us?" Asked the purple-masked turtle as he was getting up from his knees, turning to the group, now with three members. „And check on Raph, please. He is doing stupid things when he's upset."

„No problem, man." replied the black-haired boy, and then they left. There was an awkward silence.

„So." Started the tall turtle. „I should introduce myself when you don't remember." He was rubbing his nape nervously, and then he took a photo from his desk and went to sit down on his chair next to me. But he didn't show me the photo yet. „My name is Donatello. And I have an idea for you. I'll give you a question, and you will answer me. Then it will be your turn. Okay?" I nodded even I didn't want to do it, but for now, it was the only solving how to get answers about Karai. „Fine. You first so you can believe that I'm not joking." He set himself comfortable in the chair with a smile towards me, still holding the photo.

„Where's Karai?" His look was now thoughtful.

„Well. Somewhere in the city, but we don't know exactly." His eyes pinned at the ceiling for a while. „What do you kn-."

„Can you turn off the TV?" I cut him off.

„Uh, yes, of course." When he sat back, he continued. „What do you know about her? Karai."

„She is my friend."

„And?"

„She... was an enemy. And... She is mutated as a snake." I told him.

„No details? Like, why she was our enemy and now not." I shook my head. _'I know she was in a clan. I can't remember which or why, but she was. Then she found out that they lied to her, so she left. But they didn't like it... When she was still in her old clan, we were meeting on the highest building in the city every Saturday at midnight, but when I was searching for her after the mutation, she wasn't here.'_ I looked down at my bandanas around my wounded calf with that memory. „Okay. Your turn, Leo."

„Can you find her?" I looked up with hope.

„We're trying." replied Don with a sad voice. „Do you know where are you?" I take a look around the room.

„In the air it smells like home, but I'm not recognizing this room."

**-POV change-**

Donnie's POV

_'He knows this is home, but he doesn't remember this room. And why he remembers only Karai?'_

„Who were they?" Asked Leo, and I shook my head and looked at him.

„What?"

„Who were they?" He looked towards the lab exit.

„I hoped you'll ask." I said and smiled. Then I showed him the photo I had. „This is you." I pointed at him. „Next to you is Raph; with a red mask. And me. In front of you is our little brother, Mikey. Next to me is our friend April, and beside Raph is Casey."

„Who is the rat-man?" I flinched and looked at him disbelievingly.

„You don't remember Master Splinter?" He slowly shook his head. I was speechless. „Do you remember how we were mutated?" He nodded. I was quiet for a while to get myself together before saying the name. „Master Splinter was our sensei... And father as well." I was looking at the photo. I couldn't hold myself, and a tear wet my cheek. I fastly whip it and sobbed. „Do- *Sob* Do you need anything else?"

„I want to be alone."

„Leo, I- I can't leave you. You just woke up from a coma and- and-"

„I want. To be. Alone."

„But-"

„Donatello." _'How I hate this strict-leader voice.'_ I thought.

„Okay, okay. But I'll check up on you every half hour." Then my eldest brother rolled his eyes and laid without any care about his wounds on the bed.

**-POV change-**

Raph's POV

_'He doesn't remember us, but he remembers the Foot clan's bitch! Arrgh! And why the hell he chose Don to be with him?!'_ I punched too hard my punching bag, and the sand went from it as fast as it could.

„Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did the bag insult you somehow?" I turned to the voice who was now chuckling. _'Ah. Casey.'_

„What do ya want, Case?" I asked without any interest.

„We're gonna play some games. Come with us, man. Ya really need to get Leo outta your head."

„Don't say his name in front of me ever again." I warned him.

„What. Are you afraid of the name?" He chuckled.

„He's a traitor! He doesn't remember any of us, but he remembers his Foot girlfriend!"

„But it doesn't make him a traitor."_ 'Oh, shell. April, you too?'_

„I'm goin' out." I said, completely irritated by them.

„No. You're not going anywhere, Raph."

„Arrgh! Brainiac, don't ya want to be alone with our big Fearless leader?!"

„Calm down, Raph." said Donnie. „He is just confused, scared and-"

„And completely different!" I shouted.

„I don't know who was arguing with him on the roof that night!" He shouted back and went closer to me.

„Hey, hey, guys. Have you lost your minds?" April cut in. „Leo needs help. And maybe the only one who is able to do it is Karai."

„Uh, I'm sorry, Raph. April's right. We have to find Karai before the Shredder does."

„Why don't ya asked Lame-o-nardo, where she could be, huh?" I said, still angry.

„I don't want to stress him, and he wants to be alone now."

„Sooo... Any suggestions about where to find her?" Asked Casey. Everyone looked at each other.

„Wait. Where's Mikey?" Noticed April.

**-POV change-**

Mikey's POV

„...And then Raph pinned me to the ground and wanted me to say, that 'he is better than me in everything I'm doing and-' Oooh. Do you remember when was winter and we did hot chocolates and were watching Space Heroes?" Leo smiled as he was petting the Ice Cream Kitty. „The day we met Karai for the first time is funny too." I giggled, but Leo was looking serious immediately as he heard Karai's name. „You knew who she is and Raph too; somehow. I still don't know how he met her. But I and Donnie were completely confused about her. Raph was like: ''Leo! She's from Foot Clan! We can't trust her!''" I was imitating Raph. „And you: ''She's on our side, Raph! Leave her be.'' But Donnie told me: ''We know her?''" I chuckled with that memory. Leo didn't look so amused as I was. He was looking to the ground. „Did you dropped something, dude?" I chuckled again. He looked at me and shook his head with a cue for a smile. „Ou, ou, ou! Remember the last years Christmas?" Leo shook his head again. „You, Raph and Don were on a patrol and I had a lair all for myself. Except for Splinter, but he was meditating in his room as always." I paused with that memory. Then I shook my head and continued, „I was decorating the Christmas tree, but you came earlier, and I was sad that it wasn't a surprise, but you helped me with the tree, and then we did a surprise for Splinter." I smiled slightly and Leo too. Then his face changed as he looked towards the lab doors. There were standing Don with an arm around April's shoulders, Casey and even Raph. „How long you were spying on us, guys?"

„From the part 'Ou, ou, ou!'" Said Casey with a little bit teasing voice.

„Come on, Mikey. It's bedtime." Donnie smiled. „Leo, you should get some sleep too."

„Like he didn't sleep enough." _'Geez, Raph is pretty irritated.'_

When we left the lab, I was heading to my room, but Donnie grabbed my shoulder, and I turned.

„I hope you are not tired much, Mikey. We have to find out how to find Karai." He smiled.

**A/N I just want to thank you for reviews :)**

**~Ani Rejl**


	14. Chapter 14: The search

**A/N I'm so so sorry, guys. I know it was a long time I posted a new chapter, but I wanna to enjoy the holidays with my friends, family and myself either. :) Enjoy and sorry for quality.**

**Disclaim: I do NOT own TMNT**

_**Chapter 14**_

Mikey's POV

„The last time we saw Karai was here." Donnie pointed somewhere on a map. „So April and Casey will start there. Raph and Mikey will search at Shredder's ex-warehouse."

„We searched for her many times, why do ya think we'll find her now, huh?" Said Raph.

„I don't know. We have to try."

„What will you do, D?" Asked April.

„I keep an eye on Leo, plus if ANYTHING happened, you call me." Replied Don. Then we took our stuff and left.

**-POV change-**

Leo's POV

My injuries were burning like hell, and when I tried to stand up, my calf protested. _'I have t get to Karai. She will help me. I know she will. But with the wounds, I can't go anywhere... Unless I find something to use it like crutches.'_ I looked around the room. 'BINGO!' I found Donatello's Bo-staffs. I sat on the chair he left there, and with my left, good leg I slowly get there. Then I borrowed two of the five remaining and tried to get up. The movements were painful, but I HAD to get to Karai.

Every step I did through the sewer tunnels was killing me, but I couldn't do any loud noise. I was expecting they will be searching for me soon, so I walked quite fast despite the injuries. My whole body wanted to rest, but my head knew I can't. I had to distract myself from the pain, so I was thinking.

_'Why I don't know the guys? It looks like we are a family by the photo, and we like each other by... Mickey's? No. Mi- Mikey's stories. The red one- I think he's... Raph? No, No, you got it wrong, Leo. It's Raaa- Ralph? Meh, maybe.- It looked he care about me most, like, why would he hug me then? Whatever. How will I get on the highest roof in the city, when I'm hurt?'_ That's the question I didn't think over properly.

Suddenly a convulsion got into my left leg, and I fell. I groaned and looked up. 6 meters from me was a small, dark side tunnel. I crawled into it a few meters farther away from the tunnel entrance, the bo-staffs on my right.

When I fall asleep, I don't know, but when I woke up, every inch of my body hurt. I clenched teeth together, try not to yell. I was panting and sometimes I hissed. My attempt to get out of the tunnel was useless because when I moved, everything started to hurt more. Then I saw black again.

„Leo!" I rapidly raise my head and hit the top of the small tunnel. _'Ouch.'_ I rubbed my head gently.

„Leo, please, are you there?!" _'Here they come.'_ When I tensed a little I realized, that my body doesn't hurt anymore. I still wasn't comfy but it was enough to move.

„Leonardo, get your butt here, right now!" I didn't know where my tunnel ends but if I crawl through it, I could get rid of them. As I started moving the voices were getting more and more blurry.

„Leo, answer - hear us!"

„C'mon, - ya aren't - alone."

„Bro, - need..." I had to left there the bo-staffs because they would hear the wood against a stone and went after me. I couldn't risk it.

I don't know if past minutes or hours in this dark tunnel when I finally reached the end of this crawling nightmare. But I was too tired to continue, so I stopped right where I was and somehow fell asleep.

**-POV change-**

Donnie's POV

It is 26 hours since Leo disappeared, and we all are pretty worried about him. He has to be dehydrated, he can starve or get an infection. „How could I be that stupid." I talked to myself, while I was sitting on my bed.

„Donnie, you are not stupid at all." April entered my room without knocking.

„Thanks, but it is not true. And both of us know that. If I was with him or- or-" She went to me and placed her hand on top of mine.

„But you were with us, planing how to find someone who will help him."

„But even if we did find her, how can she help him when he's not even here?!" I burst out and stood up, with eyes on her. She was watching me with wide, surprised eyes. Then she frowned at me and said;

„Donatello, Leo is strong physically and mentally, he's your leader and eldest brother. He can stand something, and if he left, he sure has a reason why he did it when he's hurt. So, stop your self-pity and let's go find him. Understood?" I was stunned by her speech. Everything that she said makes sense.

„Understood. Let's go find Leo."

**A/N Well, this was awful... xD**

**~Ani Rejl**


	15. Author's Note

Hey,

I am really sorry for not posting, and there is no excuse. I just didn't have a mood for writing. **BUT!**

**I'll rewrite the story! **

Maybe you will kill me. I get it. But the plot is... weird and too complicated. I'll try to do it better, and my english got a little better too, I guess.

So. Again. Sorry for the change. I'll put "rewrited" into every chapter, before the plot starts.

Thank you so much for understanding, and I hope you're not mad much.

Have a nice day, Ani Rejl.


End file.
